


Desert Bride

by Leyna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Costumes, Digital Painting, Gen, Harlequin challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Art for the "undermistletoe"  Harlequin challenge, 2007,Prompt: "The Desert Bride of Al Zayed"





	Desert Bride

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/desert_bride_by_leyna55.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> How could I resist a prompt like "The Desert Bride of Al Zayed"! Sadly the cover of the actual Harlequin romance by that title is rather tame, so this is the wacky Pegasus Galaxy hijinks version. The team have arrived to rescue John. Rodney is annoyed about all the hardships they had to go through to reach John (Sand! In unmentionable places! Camels! ...). John is thinking "Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?"
> 
> Wacom Tablet, Painter X. Beta by ileliberte and talietha. Thank you, both. Originally posted on Livejournal.


End file.
